battle_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ninjaman165/Suit and Ties part 1
In a galaxy millions of miles away from the Realm of the Ninja, one of the largest parties in fifteen, different sectors was taking place. It was a gathering of individuals from nearly every species within the multiverse, co-mingling and simply enjoying one another in a giant, incredibly beautiful venue. This was the Universe Club: an event that happened every ten years, and was also, incredibly exclusive. It was miracle if one was ever invited to engage in such festivities. The only real, "catch", was the fact that said party was a formal one; only an array of suits and flowing dresses were ever allowed. Such was a microscopic rule when you were even invited to one of the biggest events in the multiverse. As such, when the ninjas themselves were invited to partake in the Universe Club, they immediately accepted the offer. '' ''They arrived within the late evening hours of the party, and were instantly greeted by a venue that spanned at least fifty miles across, and covered to the teeth in polished marble, giant pillars that were forty feet high carved out of pearl, golden flooring, silk wrapped tables, leather furniture, etc. It was a sight to behold; hundreds of thousands of beings from different civilizations and races were all gathered in one, single place. There was no fighting, no hostility, and no tension. It was simply an avenue of pleasantry, warmness, and food, lots and lots of food. The Universe Club also lasted for 24 straight hours, so no one needed to feel pressured into arriving at a set time if they didn't want to. The ninjas themselves were all dressed accordingly for the special occasion, of course. The boys were donning specially tailored suits of the highest quality materials possible, with Dante's being a pearlescent white with golden accents, Ubel's a deep red with a violet tie, and Evron wearing a chocolate brown suit with a jet black bowtie. Daeva had chosen to go with an extraordinary, coral blue short dress, with tiny diamonds placed throughout, and silver leather heels. '' ''As the four of them stepped inside of the venue, they all released a collective, "Wooooow", in complete awe as they looked around. The ninjas weren't too worried about anyone there realizing who they were; most only really knew who the ninjas were by their respective armor, and not the faces behind them. "I've never been to a party like this before." Ubel uttered. The other three nodded in agreement; the ninjas weren't all that popular around the mutliverse, of course, so events like these had always passed them by up until now. "Yeah, something's a little fishy about this, though, don't you think?" Evron questioned. "I mean, just think about it: we're essentially the 'bane' of existence, according to, well... Everybody. And yet, here we are, invited to one of biggest parties in the mutliverse." Dante shoved his hands inside his pockets and pursed his lips. "Who knows. Maybe people are starting to come around a little bit, and see that, hey, we aren't as horrible as we're made out to be." He said with hopeful optimism. "In any case, we do need to stay on our toes; danger of the biggest kind possible seems to ALWAYS follow us wherever we go. Isn't that right, Dae-" Dante was cut off as he looked for Daeva, only to find her gone. He looked all around, until he saw a large crowd gathered in one place. Dante sighed as both he, and his brothers knew exactly what was going on. Like everywhere else she went, Daeva was ravenously saught after by both men and women for her extraordinary beauty, and the same thing applied here. Almost all of the men at the party had surrounded Daeva, as well as quite a few women as well; the rest were merely looking on in annoyance and jealousy. There would be a lot of divorces after today, that much was certain. "Why am I not surprised?" Ubel exasperated. A whistle from the other side of the room soon caught they boys' attention, and they turned to find the real Daeva sitting at one of the tables by herself. She had been sitting there for around five minutes now, give or take; the person that the group was crowded around was simply an after image. She gave a small wink and motioned for her brothers to join her. The group of ravenous, and equally perverted individuals would lust after Daeva's after image for at least a little while longer. The boys looked at one another and snickered, before heading over to the table. "That little trick of yours never gets old, sis." Dante praised with a smile. Daeva flicked a lock of her hair proudly. "Just an added bonus when you're the fastest thing in the multiverse." She playfully boasted. Evron rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, we know, princess." He grumbled and shot a disgusted glance over at the crowd. "Damn perverts. If any of them try anything funny with our sister, they'll be hearing from me; I know that much." "Calm down, space Rambo, Daeva knows how to handle herself. Besides, it actually feels nice to not have to fight everyone '''for a change." Ubel pointed out, before stuffing his mouth with the different breads, rice, and meats that were placed all across the table. "Hmph, I guess." Evron mumbled. He turned his head to the left and found Dante at one of the many, expansive bars scattered across the venue, ordering himself a drink, likely a cocktail. Evron furrowed his brow, and turned back to Ubel. "What the hell is a Rambo, anyway?" Ubel slowed his chewing and shrugged. "I don kna." He responded with a mouthful of food. Daeva looked at him strangely. "Chew your food first, fatty." She calmly scolded. Ubel quickly finished chewing, swallowed, and hooted. "Whoo! I can only imagine how good everything else must be!" He gleamed and patted his stomach. "Anyway, I don't really know what a 'Rambo' is; it's just something I picked up from Earth. All I know is that it is NOT a compliment." He said with a smirk. "Ugh, screw you, fatass." Evron threw back and took a chunk out of a large piece of meat. "The food is pretty good, though." He silently agreed. As the three ate, Dante finally made his way back over to their table, now holding a plate of drinks in his hand. "I come bearing gifts!" He exclaimed. Ubel looked at the plethora of empty glasses that were stacked on the bar, and his jaw dropped. "My Yakuza, bro, how many drinks did you have?!" He demanded. Dante raised an eyebrow at Ubel, before looking back at the bar. "I don't know, like, thirty?" He nonchalantly responded. "Anyway, I have what is as close to a Yakuza cocktail as possible for Ubel and Evron." He said and handed the shot glasses to them. "Aaaand, a nice glass of Cranberry juice for Daeva." Daeva opened her mouth in disbelief. "What?! Really? I can't even have anything alcoholic at a party like this?!" She questioned. "Nice try, but you're still eighteen million, little sis. What would I look like serving an underage ninja?" Dante mused. Daeva pouted her bottom lip, "An overprotective, but caring older brotherrr." She grumbled and took a sip of her juice. She perked up a little bit, "At least it's fresh." "It's a shame Aphrodite couldn't make it, Dante. She just ''had ''to go and catch a cold the night before, huh?" Ubel said. "I know." Dante sighed. "But she would have been preetty angry with me if I hadn't come. She's been to this thing a few times before, and wanted me, and all of us really, to experience it." Dante smiled at the thought of Aphrodite: his heart and soul back in their realm, waiting for him to return. "When we get back, the first thing I'm gonna do is make her a nice bowl of soup and wipe her cute little nose." "Oh my Yakuzaaa, the two of you are so gushy and cutesy, that it physically ''hurts ''me to hear about it." Evron groaned. Dante rolled his eyes. "I'd like to make a toast." He stated and raised his glass up in the air. "To the best, most perfect party we've ever gone to. May tonight be one to remember for years to come!" "Amen to that." The other three joyfull agreed, and tapped glasses with each other. Suddenly, right before the ninjas were about to down their beverages, the wall facing them exploded in a cloud of marble and concrete, flinging them across the room. A wave of panic and terror instantly washed over the entire venue, everyone screaming bloody murder, and desperately trying to find a way out and/or a place to hide. As the dust settled, the culprit of the sudden attack soon revealed themselves. At least three dozen, incredibly skinny, smooth featured, and white robots rushed into the room. They soon began to open fire upon those who were either fleeing, or caught out in the open, and vaporized them into burning cinders. The robots continued destroying the gorgeous avenue, and slaughtering any and all within their sights. The ninjas quickly picked themselves back up and formed a tight nit circle back to back. The cold, merciless machines had them surrounded on all sides, and held them at gun point. "At long last, we have finally found you again." One of the machines soon spoke out in a very emotionless, disjointed, yet eerily calm and collected voice. "It took quite a while, what with how needlessly expanisve this reality is, but none of that matters now, does it?" Ubel glared at the robots, clenching his teeth. "Synthians." He growled. "You just had to go and jinx it, didn't you?" Evron muttered to Dante with a soft smirk. He for one, was itching for a fight. "Yeah, that sounds about right, doesn't it?" Dante responded, eyeing the Synthian that spoke to them. "I jinxed it." Dante mumbled. ''To be continued...' Category:Blog posts